Punch Out
by Hallon
Summary: What if, after The Real Paul Anka, Rory actually took Jess up on his offer... And Logan never went on his trip to Costa Rica (or didn't get hurt while there).


**A/N:** _What if, after_ The Real Paul Anka _, Rory actually took Jess up on his offer... And Logan never went on his trip to Costa Rica (or didn't get hurt while there)._

 _This is something that I have had in the back of my mind since I first saw the episode, and somehow the revival brought it up to the surface._

 ** _Rating is for language and violence._**

 **Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls is not mine. Not now, not ever.

* * *

 **Punch Out**

The fist comes out of nowhere.

He is stacking books when he hears someone clear their throat behind him and turns around. That's when it connects.

"Fuck!" _What the hell?_

His hand automatically goes up to his nose. It hurts like hell, but it isn't broken. _Good._

His vision is a bit blurred, but he knows it will pass soon enough. Wiping the blood away with the back of his hand he takes a step back, preparing to find out just what the hell is going on.

That's when he sees the shoes. Black and shiny and followed by neatly pressed black dress pants. A quick glance upwards tells him the rest.

The blond dick. _Fantastic_

The next punch isn't as well aimed and it only grazes his cheek.

"What the _fuck_ is your problem?"

" _You_ are my problem." Logan growls and tries a third time. Jess evades it easily. "You and your apparent inability to keep your filthy hands off of _my_ girlfriend."

He doesn't even think. And then his fist connects with Logan's jaw.

And it feels _good_. He hasn't been in a fight since the fiasco at T.J.'s bachelor party, but _damn_ , this feels good.

It helps that he's wanted to punch this bastard since about five seconds after meeting him.

His next punch lands perfectly, just at the edge of the dick's right eye and the moment his knuckles make contact… Man, it's truly, honestly, cathartic.

Somewhere in the back of his mind he seems to remember using that expression a few years back, in an entirely different situation, but the thought is lost when Logan slams him into the bookcase.

The impact knocks the wind out of him and for a second he can't catch his breath. It also causes a bunch of books to topple to the floor where they land with a loud outdrawn thud.

With a gasp Jess sucks in a mouthful of air and stares furiously at the other man. He sees the motion out of the corner of his eye and ducks just in time for a flying fist to miss him.

Instead it sail straight into a row of still standing books. A few more tumble to the floor.

" _That_ ," Jess growls, feeling the adrenaline starting to pump through his veins, "was a mistake". And when his fist connects this time it sends Logan stumbling a few steps backwards.

Oh yeah, this feels so fucking _good_.

"That's right," Logan snarls, trying to regain his footing. "You're the great author. I sure hope I didn't hurt your feelings." His voice is laced with sarcasm.

"Oh, gosh! And here I thought you didn't care!" No one beats Jess Mariano when it comes to sarcasm.

Logan lunges and with a flying tackle they both slam back into the bookcase. This time he's prepared and a moment later Logan stumbles back again, clutching his nose.

"You want me to hit you again, or are you gonna tell me what exactly I am supposed to have done to _your_ girlfriend?"

His hands are clenched into fists, knuckles white and cracked from their close contact with Logan's teeth. _Just give me an excuse. Please._

"Don't play dumb, it doesn't suit you." Logan's voice is coming out slightly nasal, and he finds it highly satisfying. "Rory told me everything."

He blinks. _What the fuck?_

Then it hits him. He's done his best to forget that night, but now he remembers. _'If it makes you feel better, you can always tell him that we did…something.'_

Never in a million years did he think she'd actually…

And it fucking _hurts_. He doesn't know what to do, so he laughs. Short and painful.

"Rory, huh?"

Logan is staring at him as if he just sprouted antlers or turned green. "Of course Rory. Who the hell else?"

Jess smirks. He may feel like he was just punched in the gut, but he'd never let it show. "Wasn't sure she was still your girlfriend."

The answer this time is a punch that hits the side of his mouth. He can feel his lip split and he takes an involuntary step back, running his tongue along his teeth. They all seem to be in place. _Good._

The pain hardly registers any more. He knows it will catch up later, but he can live with that.

He clocks Logan on the jaw and he slumps down against a table. _Little tip, dickhead. Don't start a fight if you're not prepared to finish it._

"Had enough yet?"

"Not before you swear you'll stay the hell away from my girlfriend." _Down boy. She's not a bone._

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're what? Her knight in shining armor, come to defend her honor?" _As if._

"Damn straight I am." It's probably meant to sound menacing, but instead of feeling threatened, all Jess wants to do is laugh.

"That's real classy, especially coming from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?" _Righteous indignation. Good job, almost sounded genuine._

"Oh, I don't know, _Pot_. How about getting your facts straight before calling the kettle black?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." _From indignant to defensive in two seconds. Real nice._

"Don't play dumb. I'd say it doesn't suit you, but I'd be lying."

"You don't know anything." _Oh, you really don't want to know what I know._

"I know you cheated on her."

"How'd you…"

He catches himself too late, and Jess just raises an eyebrow.

Logan immediately changes tactics. "I didn't cheat on her. We were on a break."

"Oh, nice one. Makes all the difference in the world, huh?"

"Of course it does! I already explained all of this to Rory." _And look where that got you._

"Did _she_ know you were on a break?"

"What the hell, man. I don't have to defend myself to you."

"Correction. You _shouldn't_ have to."

"Don't give me that. It's your damn fault it happened in the first place." _What the fuck…_

"Come again?"

"The only reason I slept with those girls was because Rory wouldn't talk to me after your little visit."

"Girls, huh? Looks like I pegged you right from the start, _Dick_."

"We were on a break!"

Suddenly he's just so very tired. A drink would sit nicely right about now. Or even better, a cigarette. He hasn't had a smoke in over three years, but it's never too late to start again.

With a weary laugh he leans back against the bookcase. "Want to know the most ironic part in all of this?"

"What?" Logan snaps.

"Nothing happened between Rory and me." _Zip, nada, zilch…_ If he closes his eyes he can still taste her strawberry lip gloss. _It's fucking pathetic._

Logan just stares blankly at him and Jess scoffs, shaking his head ruefully.

"Rory wouldn't lie to me," Logan finally says through clenched teeth and it's Jess' turn to stare. _Is this guy for real?_

"You have no problem believing she cheated on you, but to think that sweet little Rory would lie? Oh man, you're more delusional than I thought."

"Watch it, man!"

"Or what?" Jess chides. "You're gonna punch me in the face? Head's up, _Dick_ , you already did that."

"Don't call me that!"

Jess shrugs. "If the shoe fits…"

Logan looks as if he's about to lunge again, but he's not completely steady on his feet, and apparently thinks better of it. _Too bad._

"So, you're telling me you didn't sleep with her?" He sounds far from convinced.

"Yes." _How's that for irony._

At that Logan seems to deflate. "And why should I believe you?"

He can't resist. He just can't. "Trust me, if we had slept together, you'd know."

"You think very highly of yourself."

He shrugs. "Yeah well…" The smirk feels strained.

Logan's appearance turns spiteful. "And still, she loves me." _Should've seen that one coming._

"So she says." _Doesn't that sound familiar…_

He wishes he could just pick up the pieces and move on. This story is getting far too old.

Logan doesn't press. _Good boy._

"If what you're saying is true, then why did she tell me you two had sex?" _Oh well, it was evidently too much to ask that he just let it go._

Jess shrugs and laughs humorlessly. "Because I told her she could." _Bad move that one, Mariano. Really bad move._

"You told her…" Logan seems dumbfounded, and Jess just shrugs. _Yeah,_ really _don't want to explain that one._

"So, why the hell did you fight me in the first place?" _Shouldn't that be obvious?_

"I _really_ wanted to." He can feel the adrenaline leaving his body, and slumps back further against the bookcase. He really needs that drink now. "Besides, you threw the first punch, and I wasn't about to pass up a perfectly good opportunity to beat the crap out of you."

Logan pushes off the table and makes a move to cross the few feet between them, but he doesn't get that far.

The door opens and Chris bursts in. "Sorry I'm late. I'll close up tomorr..." he starts, then stops dead in his tracks, two steps into the room. _Fantastic_.

Chris blinks. "Jess? What the hell is going on here?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Yes. Nothing." _Just let it go._

Chris frowns. "It doesn't look like nothing."

"It's nothing that concerns you." He can give him that much. And with a nod towards Logan, " _Dick_ here was just about to leave."

Logan looks to be about to burst, but Chris starts towards them and apparently it's enough to deter him. With sagging shoulders he walks off towards the exit.

"Hey, _Logan_!" Jess calls after him.

Logan whirls around, looking furious. But he stays silent.

"You even think about pulling something like that again and you'll wish you were never born."

He doesn't stay to see what effect the threat has. Five seconds later he's up the stairs and slams the door to the apartment.

Now where the hell did he put that half bottle of scotch?


End file.
